counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Vertigo
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Reserves | Terrorists = Professional | Counter-Terrorists = SWAT | Creator(s) = Chris Auty (original author) Valve Corporation (CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Vertigo (de_vertigo) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike and later added to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive with the October 1st, 2012 updateCS:GO Update October 1, 2012. Overview Vertigo is based on a skyscraper that was under construction and centered the conflict between the Counter-Terrorist and the Terrorist teams. The main objective for the Terrorists were to bomb the building while the CTs must prevent them from achieving their goal. Official description Terrorists are trying to bomb Rizzleton tower before it reaches completion. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the building from being destroyed. Terrorists: Plant the bomb and blow up the building. Other Notes: Don't fall off. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 Vertigo reused the textures from Half-Life and the background consisted of other skyscrapers. The props mainly consisted of construction materials, such as concrete. Vertigo's background image reused Assault's background image. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The map was greatly revamped from the textures to the overall structure of the map, thus greatly enhancing realism. The background featured more realistic buildings and city streets from below allowing players to deduce that the Rizzleton tower is located somewhere in New York City. The roofs of the bombsites were mostly removed and new props were added throughout the map. The height of the walls were reduced, allowing some players to jump on top of some props to eliminate stationary or incoming players. Finally, the middle hallways and the pathways that connected between the bombsites and the stairwell and ramp were changed to a great extent. Notably, the ramp has two ladders and there is a penetrable wooden wall that blocks visual contact between the ramp and the entrances to bombsite A. The official factions for this map are the SWAT team and the Professionals. Tips and Tricks Notes * Be sure to watch where you step in this map. **Avoid standing or facing at the edge when engaging enemies because the C4 will always drop forward. If you die while facing the edge, the C4 will drop and cause a huge problem for your team. **There are several points that player or bots will take a lot of falling damage, even not falling off the roof you still can potentially die from falling. * Bots can occasionally fall off, especially those who are being engaged by enemies while strafing. However, this only applies for higher difficulty bots as normal and easy bots will not strafe unless they see a sniper. ** If the bomb is dropped from the building, Terrorist bots will all commit suicide to reach the bomb, similar to Prodigy from older games. ***If a player falls off the map, the console will read "{Victim} killed self (with headshot) from trigger_hurt" ***Upon falling, a scream and splat sounds will be heard. These sounds have been removed in ''Global Offensive. * This map is a basic concept for the Rise Hard level in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. * Near the Terrorist Spawn Zone there is a ladder leading from the first playable floor to the second playable floor that appears to be inaccessible from the bottom. In CS:GO, a teammate can boost you up by crouching below the ladder. Prior to CS:GO, the ladder can still be accessed from the bottom without teammates by carefully jumping from nearby ladders laying on the floor. Gallery Trivia *Currently, this is the only map that was exclusively featured in Counter-Strike 1.6 and made an reappearance in Global Offensive. *Vertigo means "height sickness" or dizziness caused by looking down from a great height as the conflict is centered around an incomplete skyscraper. *In CS:GO, some .NAV file areas are named "50th floor" and "51st floor", hinting that the skyscraper has 51 stories. *Players' corpses will simply "stop" after falling through 3-4 floors in CS 1.6 due to map border limit but in CS:GO, floor 1 is fully constructed so ragdolls will properly drop on floor 1, although players will still die in mid-air rather than dying from having impact with the ground. *In CS 1.6, some of the "unprotected" edges are barricaded with invisible walls like the two walls at the CT spawn zone, but any weapon entity will bypass the invisible barricade. External Links Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike Category:Reserve Maps